Bloody Tears
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: Camilla AK McDowell had escaped and she had plans to bring the world into complete darkness. With the curse she laid on Amar Ma'ruf, can Chris and his friends stop her?
1. Disaster

CHAPTER 1: A Hail of the Past

CHAPTER 1: Disaster

It had been a year since a team of four, Amar Ma'ruf, Negi Springfield, her twin sister Evangeline AK McDowell and ultimately the descendant of Simon Belmont; Chris Belmont defeated Camilla AK McDowell. Since her defeat, her power had been reduced to the lowest extent so that she would not wreak havoc again.

However, she was still irked about her defeat and her failure to kill Chris. One thing though, though she had succeeded performing the whole spell, direct… that Vampire Hunter was still alive.

So, she'll have revenge. But first, Camilla needed to find a way to break free of the _Infernus Scholacticus _spell first.

-EVANGELINE'S RESORT-

"Let's go!"

"Axe… BOMBER!"

The two partners stopped in different directions when the Dual Crush ended. However, they seem to miss their supposed target…

"Eva!"

"I'm right here, you two." Eva yelled as she floated on air. "Get em', you two!"

"Right!"

Chachamaru nodded. The same thing goes for Chris and Amar as they stood side by side.

"DUAL CRUSH! THOUSAND BLADES!"

With a brief flash of light, both partners could be seen throwing sharp daggers like crazy. Chachazero was pushed over but Chachamaru evaded the attack and she proceeded to the vampire hunter.

Chris Belmont and Amar Ma'aruf quickly jumped up to cancel their Dual Crush and the vampire hunter made a swift turn to Amar's direction before facing Chachamaru back to initiate his Slice Dash.

Again, Chachamaru dodged it.

"Whoa!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Stepping the ground, Chris used the Slice Dash again, bereft of the turning. This time, he managed to hit Chachamaru's back. Chris stopped quickly by sliding on the ground.

"Alright you two. That's enough."

"How do we do?"

"Looks like you're the same like before, Chris. Erratic as ever, the least I could say." Eva then turned to Amar. "As for you, you'd improved a lot in spell casting. This could mean you can cast spells without looking at your Tome of Arms."

Amar blushed when Evangeline praised him. "You think so?"

"…On second thought, you may need that spell book."

"Bummer."

Chachazero came riding on Chachamaru's head. "You're staying?"

"What?"

"Look at this, inugami-san. Master Eva had bought this just for me." Chachazero said, waving a copy of _Rise of the Triads _CD. "If you wanted another copy of it, win over me!"

"Too bad that I forgot to bring my laptop." Chris said, looking a little upset

"I brought mine."

"Make one for me."

Later on, Chachazero followed Amar Ma'aruf to the resting room, where he had placed his laptop.

"How can you get a copy of it? I thought they only sell downloaded ones."

"Never mind that. I got it from a good source."

"…Hey Eva…"

Eva turned to Chris, a little suspicion built up around her. "What?"

"Do you think Camilla will be back?"

The chibi vampire snorted. "Of course she will. If we don't do anything soon, she'll bind to do something for revenge."

Chris looked away. "That means she'll try to use the Force Pact on me again."

Suddenly, Chris' eye tweaked in surprise. He didn't know what caused it, but he knew something bad will happen.

-MAHORA ACADEMY-

"Negi! Camilla just escaped!" Takahata yelled as soon as he got connection to Negi's mobile phone.

"What?! How can she do that?"

"What did she left behind?"

One of Takahata's helper found a note written in blood, and he quickly handed it over to the teacher.

"Apparently she left a note… she said… 'I'll get your friends… and my first target is… that white puppy!'."

Negi backed a bit.

"Negi, that means…"

"Eriol… no! It's Amar Ma'aruf! He's in danger!" Negi screamed. "We need to warn him!"

An alarm broke off and threw every single mage teachers of Mahora academy into panic. They tried to detect Camilla, but to no avail.

The bloody night… has just started!

_A/N: AAARGH! Phew! I had finally started on Bloody Tears, the sequel to Vampire Killer! You guessed it. I'll be making this to pair it in line to __VK, so keep on reading and reviewing! TQ!_


	2. Perfect Hatred

CHAPTER 2: 完全な憎悪 (Perfect Hatred)

Amar Ma'aruf's ROTT deathmatch with Chachazero ended up with the hanyou as the winner. The small marionette was irked as Amar often ambushed her from out of nowhere. However, she gave the copy to Amar for free.

It was a simple yet speedy battle between the two.

"You beat me in Doom, now I beat you in ROTT."

"Well, looks like you'd won, Amar."

"Oh, it's you, Eva."

"What's up? You just got the rarest game in Malaysia and you're still not happy?"

"It's not that." Amar said while looking up to Eva. "I think something was out of place."

"?"

Amar was surprised when the chibi vampire had a confused expression.

"What's wrong, Eva?" Amar asked in a concerned tone.

"Chris told me the same thing too. Something was off." Eva then turned to her Magistra Magi. "I'd think you should have a rest."

"Where's Chris?"

"He'd probably down at the quarters, carving some Z's in the air." Chachazero said.

"Okay Zakuro, Momomiya, its time to pack up and sleep." The hanyou said to his mobile persocoms.

The two didn't say a thing as they only nodded and they packed up Amar's laptop. Not a minute later Amar Ma'aruf was off to sleep.

-Outside Eva's Resort-

"Looks like everything goes to plan." A shrouded figure said. "Master Camilla, everything's clear."

Camilla came out from the bushes and she landed in front of the resort's door. She opened the door quietly, and then she entered the resthouse.

"Now where is that thing?" Camilla wondered aloud. "Ah, here it is."

"Is that a resort?"

"Likely so."

"I had read that resorts like this require you to stay up to 24 hours before you can leave." She said. "How can we bypass that?"

"I'm a witch, Laura. That would be no problem."

Inside, Chris had already awaked by accident. He was really tired, as he'd only slept for a mere five hours. After he drank some cold milk, the vampire hunter walked up to Eva's Resort plaza, carrying a wooden staff, his Vampire Killer and his standard subweapons. As he's halfway there, Amar called him.

"Hey, what're you doing, Chris?"

"I can't sleep. Something was really bothering me." He said. "Gosh, I really need some sleep…"

"Same here. I can't take my mind off the recent win over Chachazero." Amar remarked.

"Should we check out the plaza?"

"Let's go."

The two partners then made their move to the plaza, located just in front of the bridge to the Transport Gate. While the two walked, both Amar and Chris started chatting about random topics. They reached the plaza later to find that the gate was shining – a sign that someone is coming in the resort. But, the question is, who is it? Both Amar and Chris had left at 10 in the evening and they had stayed two days in the resort.

Who would be coming at midnight hours like this?

That question which was lingering in Chris' mind was answered when Amar gave the recent news report.

"Um, Chris…"

"What?"

"It's Eva's twin's scent… Camilla!"

"What?!" Chris spoke in a half-yelling tone. "How can she break the spell?"

"Beats me."

"Well, if she's here, she meant business with either us or Evangeline." Chris calmed his voice. "I'd think that she had learnt her lesson a bit last year and she got herself a _Ministra Magi _before she's here." He sighed. "This means we're in a little trouble."

As Camilla materialized from the glowing gate, she looked around. Laura spotted the boys hiding, and she cast a spell.

"Amar! Cast the Salamander spell! Camilla's partner is going to cast an ice spell from the looks of it!"

"I'm on it." He said, pulling his Summoning Tome from the void. _"Salamander der flammenden Sonne, rufe ich weiter Sie auf! Entstehen Sie und besiegen Sie die Inkarnation des Übels!"_

"Barricade."

An invisible wall formed between the two and it blocked the Salamander spell effectively. Amar and Chris jumped out from their hiding, facing their old enemy.

"Oh, hello boys. Looks like you're all set to welcome me."

"Enough chit-chat. Get straight to the point: what're you up to this time?"

Camilla smiled. "It's the old business, Belmont. I want to finish off where we left off. But right now, I had no time to play around, so we'll be off, raising hell." Camilla then glanced to Laura over her shoulders. "Let's go."

Laura nodded, getting nearer to Camilla. The vampire chanted something and suddenly, the gate was opened. Camilla gave a wave of goodbye before she disappeared, leaving the boys confused.

"What the heck? The gate… she had just bypassed it!"

"We need to do something!"

"Belmont! Amar!"

"Eva! Chacahamaru!"

"We heard the commotion, so we came here to check." Eva said. "What's going on?"

"Camilla's back. What's more, she's going to wreak havoc in the world once again."

"We'd better chase her."

The three quickly reached the resort's gate, teleporting out from the resort and back into Evangeline's log cabin. When they were out, a storm was brewing outside the cabin.

"That's strange. I don't know they had heavy showers in midnight."

"The wind's not natural. I can feel that this rain was the work of magic." The young archimage said. "Eva, we're we need to go to the shrine now. I was worried about Sherry-nee-chan and Resha-nee-chan."

"Okay."

Amar pulled out a bookmark from his spellbook and declared "Yamato Shrine!".

-YAMATO SHRINE-

When they reached there, the shrine was extremely quiet. Although the lights were all on, Amar could not hear any voice either from Arikado, Mokona or the twins. Instead, Camilla's scent lingers around the shrine. Her magic aura also floods around the shrine, making Amar Ma'aruf even worried.

"..."

CLICK

"What're doing with that gun?" Eva asked.

"Safety precaution." Amar replied, holding the P228's magazine in his left hand. "I can't cast a spell fast enough in an ambush, so I need to compress it in forms like a bullet to ease mobility."

_Smart thinking. _Eva praised silently.

"Let's go, Chris."

"Right behind you." Chris said, following Amar Maaruf's command, this time, he's using a real HK USP.

_A/N: That really took a long time for placing a second chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with the translations and stuff. Yahoo Babel Fish was a REALLY useful tool, heh. Well, that's it for now… read on and review, 'kay?_


	3. Rescue Plan

CHAPTER 3: Rescue Plan

Pulling the sliding door open, Amar took off his shoes as he and Chris entered his house. The living room was dark and gloomy, for some reason.

Chris turned on the laser pointer mounted on his USP, while Amar searched for the light switch. He flicked the switch, but nothing happened. Amar tried it twice, but there's no response.

"Had there been a blackout or something?"

"No." Amar Ma'aruf replied. " I saw the houses down the hill is still lights on."

"Then someone's must be playing with the fuse box."

The rain was still pouring outside, but this time the heavy downpour turned into a thunderstorm. Evangeline entered the house so that she wouldn't be soaked wet and got struck by lightning.

"Why's the house is so dark?"

"I think a switch in the fuse box got flipped. Can you find it for us while we're going upstairs?"

"…"

Eva grunted as she searched for the switch, while Chris and Amar Ma'aruf went upstairs.

"There's nobody home."

"Where could they be?"

"Hey boys! The fuse box's dead! All switches are down and they'll recoil if we try to flip them back up!" Eva yelled downstairs.

"We'd better look for them, even in my mom's bedroom." Amar said. _"Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat!"_

A small flame appeared on Amar's fingertip illuminating the dark master bedroom. While they're scouting around the master bedroom, the windows suddenly got smashed into pieces, and a figure appeared behind them.

"Aah!"

Eva heard the startled scream coming from the young archimage before she heard gunshots. She quickly rushed into the room to find that the boys were reloading their weapons. The lights turned on a second later.

"She got away…" Chris remarked.

"What was that?"

"It's Sherry-nee-chan! And she had bite marks on her neck!"

"That must be Camilla's work. We need to follow them now."

"Well, it was, but that mark seemed old."

"Who cares? We'd to find her and cure her!"

"Right behind you." Chris suddenly paused. "Hold it, how're we going to cure her?"

"That's where we need to put the Sanctuary spell to the test." Eva said. "It'll take for like 14 seconds to complete that spell."

"Fourteen seconds is no big deal." Chris said as he jumped out of the window. He plopped to the ground below harmlessly. "C'mon."

---

As both Chris and Eva ran for Camilla's location, Amar Ma'aruf ran off somewhere else. Before he left, Chris saw the inu hanyou with his AWP on his back. Chris knew what was Amar Ma'aruf was planning to do.

"Where's Amar?"

"Don't know. I saw him with his sniper rifle before he left."

As the two of them arrived at the school gates, Chris saw that the old security guard had been knocked out. There were no sign of bite marks, so Eva assumed that Camilla might have left him there.

Suddenly, the whole school echoed the noise of the AWP. The loud gunshots came from the assembly hall. Eva and Chris ran over to the area where the gunshots came from immediately.

"Sounds like he's in trouble."

When Chris noticed that the inu hanyou had stopped firing to reload, Evangeline saw a black blur coming straight at them. She grabbed the vampire hunter's garb and threw him at the oncoming danger.

"WHOA!"

A loud thud can be heard when Chris collided with the enemy. Quickly recovering from the impact, Chris flipped and pushed his opponent to the ground. He knew who that was; it's Sherry Yamato in her gothic maid outfit.

"Keep her pinned down, Belmont!"

Chris kept pinning Sherry to the ground as he locked her arms and legs with a move Azman taught him. It was a successful suppression, but he was succumbing to the powerful dark aura really fast.

"Evangeline! Whatever you're thinking, do it NOW!"

Eva squinted and saw a cloaked floating ball. That ball was slightly emanating a dark aura, of which only her could sense it.

"Watch your head!"

"Wha?"

Evangeline dashed over and she quickly swiped her clawed hand over Chris' head. A second of silence passed, and then a sound of breaking glass could be heard later. Sherry screamed in agony and went trashing about before she went out cold. As the young priestess' body went limp, Chris got up to his feet to catch his breath.

"What was that?"

"Apparently it's a mind control orb. Wait, you can't see it?"

"I was busy pinning her down, Eva. If it was a control orb, I should have seen it earlier."

---

Back at the sniper, Amar had lost track of his second target. He switched the AWP to his spell book while scanning the area for his older sister's scent.

"PSI… Rockin' Omega!" Resha yelled, appearing from nowhere and ambushed her adopted younger brother.

"GWWAAH!"

Amar Ma'aruf screamed in pain as the hammer hit his back hard. It was so hard that he fell flat on his stomach.

"Owww…"

"Master Camilla said that I need to destroy you and make you as her pet…" She muttered in audibly.

"Ukh…_Adeat_!" Amar announced as he reached for his pact card. He then snatched Alucard's Sword from the card, and then the inu hanyou proceeded in offensive. Despite the pain, he got up to his feet and dashed towards Resha.

Before the possessed kitsune could smash Amar with her huge hammer, Amar teleported himself behind Resha and tackled her back with his shoulders. Resha stumbled a bit before she faced the inu hanyou.

"Why're you not using the sword?"

"…"

"Well then… PSI Heat Wave! Omega!"

"_Ultimatum Gradius! __Flet, ūne vente! Flāns Saltātiō Pulverea!_" (Lit: Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind)

Amar's spell had blocked off the PSI attack effectively. He then dashed towards Resha before knocking the hammer away with his sword.

"No more PSI Rockin' for you."

Resha smirked.

"It's not the hammer that counts, koinu-chan… it's the mind that did." She said while pointing at the diamond insignia on her forehead. "PSI Rockin' Omega."

With a swipe of her hand, the inu hanyou was suddenly crushed under a powerful pressure. However, Amar managed to cut the damage by countering the pressure with Alucard's Shield.

Amar Ma'aruf was still trying to overcome the increasing pressure when a figure suddenly whizzed over his head and crashed into Resha. He heard a voice of a girl yelling '_Melio Falcis_', and then the noise of a broken glass before he heard Resha's screaming.

She then fell over.

"Onee-chan!" He screamed as he ran over for his sister. "Onee-chan, are you alright?"

It took Resha a few seconds for her to snap back into her senses.

"Uh? Amar? What's going on here? Why are you crying?"

To hide his tears, he quickly hugged Resha.

"There you are!" Chris yelled. "Looks like Resha's fine too."

"So much for the Sanctuary spell, eh, Eva?"

The vampire shrugged, before crossing her arms while facing Resha.

"What is going on here?" Resha demanded an explanation.

"We'll explain later, but where's mom, dad, Arikado and Mokona?"

"They're out shopping and…"

"Things happen."

"Chris, there's someone here a while ago. She saved Resha-onee-chan… but she left." Amar Ma'aruf said. "I heard her say '_Melio Falcis_.'"

Chris and Eva looked a little taken aback.

_Melio Falcis? Could it be? _

"Chris?"

The vampire hunter snapped back to reality.

"Well, we should be back and repair that mirror…"

"OH NO! The mirror!"

Amar hurried home, leaving the twins, the vampire and the vampire hunter behind.

"What was that all about?"

"We can tell everything later, but surely it's not tonight."

"It's okay." Sherry said. "We'll know this things sooner or later."

A/N: Well, that's chapter 3 for now. Keep on reading and reviewing, everyone. I am planning to merge Portrait of Ruin, Order of Ecclesia and Bloodlines to make the story even more interesting.


End file.
